Harry Potter and the Visitor Year 6
by KHSsSoccerGurl
Summary: When a new student comes to Hogwarts Draco isnt the only person interested in her. And it doesnt really help that she is Voldemorts daughter. (rated for some sex, violence, and swearing)
1. Meeting Sara

Harry Potter and the Visitor Year 6

LOOK BEFORE READING! (AN: hey everybody, I wrote this story a long time ago and if u guys have any suggestions please help me. This is my first fanfic and I hope it is good. Also the only character I own is Sara no one else.)

Chapter 1, meeting Sara

Harry walked slowly up to the headmaster's office. Thinking what this important meeting could be about, and why he was missing lunch for this!

He walked up the moving staircase slowly, mostly because he was really nervous. When the door opened, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Just Dumbledore standing behind his desk, but his eyes weren't twinkling. Harry slowly made his way up to his desk.

"Harry, I have an unexpected surprise for you." He motioned his hand behind Harry. A figure coming out of the shadows slowly, made its way up to Dumbledore's desk beside Harry.

Harry was very surprised; it was a girl about his age and very beautiful. She had beautiful flowing red-blondish hair down to her shoulders and sweet and innocent looking brown eyes. She turned to him and smiled.

"Harry, like I was saying, this is Sara Ritter. She has arrived here from the ministry. Harry," Dumbledore looking very serious at Harry.

"Sara has been at the ministry all her life, her mother was killed by her father when she about 1 years old…That very same night," he paused for a moment, "her father gave you that scar."

Harry's eyes grew about 5 inches and he looked sternly at Sara.

Her head was down and she was looking at the ground.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore, "Yes Harry, Voldemort is her father. She has known most of her life but never thought it was true, but when Voldemort found out and showed up at the ministry last month, he tried to take her and claim her as his own. The ministry said she would be safe here, and you'll be happy to know that the sorting hat has placed her in Gryffindor."

At this, Harry smiled and started to lighten up.

"But Harry, you must realize that Sara is nothing like her father, and she has offered to take part in the Order of the Phoenix. She has willingly agreed to be a spy for me." Harry had a confused look on his face.

"She is in Gryffindor, but everyone will think that she has been placed in Slytherin, with the help of the sorting hat, of course. He has agreed to lie in front of the whole school, and even all the professors. Yes, none of the professors know about the lying of the sorting hat, except for professor McGonagall. So as you can guess, Professor Snape will be very pleased to have a bright new Slytherin."

At this Dumbledore chuckled, and the two students smiled at each other. "But, she is not an ordinary witch Harry. You know of wandless magic I presume?" Harry nodded.

"Well she does not use a wand; she can do everything by hand. This should change within the next few weeks with some of yours', Mr. Weasley's and Miss Granger's help."

He took a moment to think. "You may tell Ron and Hermione all about Sara and her purpose in Slytherin which is to find out information of future death eaters and also to solve the inter-house relationships. Do you have any questions?" questioning to both of them.

Harry shook his head, but Sara spoke up, "When will I be sorted into Slytherin?" "Ah, very good question, the sorting will be held tonight at dinner. Sara you can stay here till then, unless you want to visit the library and do some research on things. I won't doubt that Hermione will already be in there. So make up conversation, become friends and do not worry about a thing. You may tell her about yourself if you wish. As for you Harry, do not tell anyone else about this, only Ron and Hermione, because if young Malfoy hears about this, he and his father will definitely be dying to meet Sara."

Sara shot her head straight up with a confused look in her eyes.

"But eventually he will find out and I'm sure Malfoy Sr. will be dying to have his Lord's daughter take his son's hand in marriage, so be on the watch, as will I. But there are some places in this castle in which I cannot see, so look after her. You may go now, and if you have any questions come to me. Off you go and have a great afternoon."

They both turned and walked to the door.

Harry opened it for Sara and got a 'thank you' in return. They were walking along the corridor when Harry broke the silence

"So what was it like with the sorting hat?" "Well, after he chose my house, he said that he had made that decision only twice in his life, the other person was… was you."

Harry paused for a moment, "So you chose to been in Gryffindor?" She nodded, "Well I was whispering not Slytherin because of who my father is, and being the reputation in that specific house, I do not wish to follow the footsteps of my father.

But I do enjoy the thought of being in you and your friends' company other than the Slytherins."

Harry smiled and was about to turn when Sara asked, "Can you show me where the library is?" "Sure, but I do have to hurry."

"Oh no worries, I'm a runner, and I plan on trying out for Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch team." Sara I'm seeker for the Gryffindor team. But the only problem is, is that Malfoy is Slytherins' seeker as well."

"That does change things a bit, but oh here we are, you may go to lunch if you wish. I'll remain here and study the map of Hogwarts until Professor Dumbledore calls on me. Well nice to meet you Harry Potter and I hope to see you again shortly."

She smiled sweetly. "Goodbye," was all that he could manage to say. She turned and opened the doors and left a drooling Harry in her dust. After about a couple of minutes he snapped out of it and turned to leave for the Great Hall.


	2. Great Hall

Chapter 2, Great Hall

In Transfiguration, Harry told Hermione and Ron about Sara and by the time he was done talking; they both had shocked looks on their faces. "But guys, she is the sweetest girl in the whole world, trust me."

He said with a smile on his face. His friends looked a lot calmer than before and as Harry continued on about Sara, they grew to like her.

Dinner came faster this night than ever before. It was loud and noisy when Dumbledore called for silence.

"Now, listen everyone, listen, we have a new student with us today her name is Sara Ritter and she will be joining the 6th years, but before we begin the feast we must place her in the appropriate house."

McGonagall brought out the hat and Sara sat on the stool. All the 6th years and some younger and older boys were staring at her in awe.

She is so beautiful some of them whispered. And what had happened to Draco Malfoy in his first year, before the hat was place on her head, it yelled "Slytherin!"

Everyone looked at her in amazement, probably thinking 'how could someone so beautiful be in Slytherin.'

But Harry, Hermione, and Ron just smiled, knowing the truth. Quickly Harry looked up at Professor Snape, who was clapping and a broad smile on his face.

Harry scowled, consciously thinking whether or not to tell Sara about her head of house, or letting her find out for herself if the Gryffindors and Slytherins ever have potions together.

And as a matter of fact they had Double Potions with the Slytherins tomorrow morning, oh how much fun this would be.


	3. Double Potions

Chapter 3, Double potions

The next morning, Harry and Ron were, as usual, late to Potions. Running down to the dungeons, they knocked on the door to see Sara opening it.

"Quickly come on you two, before he sees you!" she whispered.

They silently closed the door and sat down, luckily for them Snape was still writing the ingredients own for the potion that they were going to brew tomorrow.

Harry looked over at Malfoy who was staring directly at Sara, she looked at him and he licked his lips. She made a disgusted face and turned away. 'That a girl Sara' Harry thought.

"Potter! Weasley! If you are late to my class again, it will be detention for both of you! And 30 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class!"

Harry looked at Sara, her mouth was dropped open almost to the floor looking at Harry, probably surprised that her head of house would be that mean to them.

He was about to say something to her when the door flew open and in came Crabb and Goyle walked in casually.

Snape turned around and looked at them and waited for them to be seated to start writing again.

'What the hell?' Sara thought, 'why isn't he taking points off of them just like he did Harry and Ron? Well if he won't, then I'll make him'

Um excuse me Professor?" Everyone started back at the gorgeous red head. "Why didn't you take points from the tubby lard boys over there for coming in late? And take points from Harry and Ron?"

Everyone gasped and she heard Ron saying "No, no don't ask him that!" Snape just started at Sara and then he went back to writing.

"Professor, you didn't answer me." She was starting to get a little impatient now, narrowing her eyes at Snape.

"Miss Ritter I am busy do not bother me!" he yelled still writing. Sara just crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

After class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for Sara to get out of the classroom. When she came out, Malfoy was trying to talk to her and trying to put his arm around her.

"Sod off Malfoy, leave Sara alone!" Ron said as they passed him and his friends. "Why don't you just eat a fruit, weasel!" Malfoy spat and he continued to talk to Sara. "Um I'm sorry retard, but I have to go see my FRIENDS so I hope I DON'T see you anytime soon!" and with that she walked right over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing.

"Are we going to lunch then?" They all nodded and walked toward the Great Hall leaving a very stunned and pissed off Malfoy behind them.


	4. Yummy Lunch

Chapter 4, yummy lunch

They got there and they separated from Sara, wishing her luck at the horrible table. As soon as she sat down, about 6 boys went to sit down beside her. Harry smiled and walked toward his table with his friends.

Hermione spotted Malfoy walk in and smile as he looked at the table. He walked proudly to the table and stopped behind one boy and whispered something in his ear that quickly made him jump up, with his face full of horror and he ran to the other table, leaving the spot next to Sara free.

Hermione, thinking quickly, stood up and walked up to the staff table. She went right up to Dumbledore and asked him something, he nodded and she smiled. She made her way back down, she stared at Sara.

Sara stared back, and Hermione motioned for her to come over to where they were sitting. She quickly stood up ignoring Malfoy's grip on her arm and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry moved over for Sara to sit next to him and Ron and Harry smiled at Hermione who was looking at Malfoy's surprised face. Sara sat down and suddenly the Great Hall went silent for a few minutes staring at Sara, and they just began to talk and so did the rest of the Great Hall after a few minutes.

The four of them didn't even realize it, but Snape was giving the most evil glare towards Sara. 'I'm going to Dumbledore right after dinner tonight.' He thought glaring at Sara.

Snape stepped into the headmaster's office with pure anger. Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Headmaster! Why did you let one of my own students go and sit with that… that Potter!" "Severus, calm down, it seems that Sara does not wish to sit with any Slytherins or much less young Mister Malfoy. So I have decided that she can sit anywhere she wants, to try and promote other students to do the same."

"Humph!" was all Snape could say. He was not happy with Miss Sara Ritter. 'I will have a talk with her soon.'

Classes went well for the trio, but they were mostly worrying about how Sara was doing with Malfoy bothering her.

But when dinner came along, they were surprised to hear that Malfoy wasn't bothering her, no one was and she was glad. Over the next few weeks Sara and Hermione were studying in the library, and she was secretly teaching Sara how to use a wand.

They used the secret rooms from when Harry was training for the Triwizard tournament in his 4th year, Hermione explained. And so by the end of November, Sara was just a regular 6th year, with a bit of Hermione in her.


	5. Encounter with Malfoy

Chapter 5, Encounter with Malfoy

2 weeks until Quidditch tryouts and Sara had not trained in forever. So that afternoon Ron, Harry, and Hermione took her out to the Quidditch pitch and taught her everything about being a keeper, mostly Ron showed her everything but Harry and Hermione took roles in it too.

They were walking through the courtyard when Sara ran into something tall, muscular, and blonde.

"Oy!" "Oh I'm so sor-" she cut herself off when she looked at the boys face. "Well hello there cutie, fags…" motioning towards the trio.

"Malfoy, will you please move out of my way." Sara said sternly. "Oh, now why would I want to do that?" he said standing much taller than she was. "Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry said moving beside Sara.

"Sod off Potty; me and little Miss Hottie are a little busy." He said taking out his wand just to show Harry that he wasn't kidding around. "Don't mess with me Potter." He said in a dangerous voice.

"Don't threaten him Malfoy!" Sara said glaring at him. "And what are you gonna do about it cutie?" Sara glared him for a moment when Harry saw her fingers move below Malfoy's chest.

Suddenly Malfoy grabbed his stomach and made a weird noise and ran off. Sara smiled as she turned back to face the trio.

"That was you wasn't it?" questioned Harry. Sara just smiled, winked and started to walk to her dormitory to get changed for dinner. "We'll meet you right outside your door ok?" Ron yelled. "No problem!" she yelled back.

Clueless to what would be waiting for her in the common room.

Sara entered the Slytherin common room and went upstairs to change robes. No sign of Malfoy, not yet at least. When she made her way down, she saw the cute blonde-haired Slytherin on the couch by the fire.

She wouldn't admit to anyone, except for Hermione, that he was a hottie! She walked quickly past the couches to the door. She thought, when she was almost at the door, that she was free from him, but she was dead wrong.

He grabbed her tightly around the waist and pulled her against him so that her back was to his chest and he was towering over her, only by a mere few inches. He dragged her back into a closet and shut the door locking them in.

He leaned down close to her ear and whispered "I didn't like the way you made me constipated earlier today." His tight on her waist tightened harder.

"Well you deserved it Malfoy!" she gasped out. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm using your first name, why can't you use mine?" She hesitated a bit.

"Fine Draco, what do you want?" "Well Sara, I've found out about the little secret of yours." "What are you talking about?" She said squirming in his arms, but she couldn't move.

He was too strong. "I know…" he whispered in her ear, and walked out of the closet and shut the door, leaving Sara all alone in the dark 4 by 5 ft room.

Sara made her way to the Great Hall, sat down with her friends.

"Guys, I think he knows." "Who knows what?" Ron questioned. "Malfoy, I think Malfoy knows about who I am and who my father is."

Sara said as a quiver went down her spine. "I think its time to call off the little spying job." Hermione said seriously.

"No! I can't call it off, I need to find out who is going to be or already is a-you-know-what." They all nodded at Sara and ate in silence for a while until Ron and Harry got on the topic of Quidditch, Sara was talking with Hermione.

"Sara, Malfoy is looking straight at you and…that's weird."

"What, what's weird?" Sara asked quickly. "Snape is looking at you too." Sara glanced really quickly toward the staff table and indeed, Professor Snape was looking right at her.

"Well what should I do?" She asked a little frightened. "Just remain calm, and you know what, we can head off to the library before curfew since Dumbledore has already allowed us to leave."

Sara nodded in agreement and they both stood up, said there good-bye's and walked straight out the door laughing at a joke Sara told.

They didn't realize that a certain blonde, greasy git, and a sweet headmaster whose eyes were twinkling, were all staring at them as the left.


	6. Snape gets his

Chapter 6, Snape gets his

They entered the library and went straight to the table in the back corner so no one could see them.

"So what are we learning today?" Sara asked as Hermione got up and looked through the book titles. 'You'll see,' she kept saying every time Sara would ask her. "Ahh, here it is. Wandless Magic for the Modern Muggle."

Sara looked at her like she was crazy. "You are going to teach me how to perform wandless magic. Not a lot but enough to save my life without my wand." Sara paused and looked at her form a moment.

"Well alrighty, when do we start?" at this Hermione smiled "Um, how about Tues-"

"Now what would one lovely young girl and one stupid know-it-all be doing here in the library than instead of being outside on a very warm and nice October evening?" came a cold voice from behind the bookshelves.

"Uh, we were just going to head outside Professor, really." Hermione said in a not so convincing voice.

"Oh is that so? Well since you two are on your way outside beware of the third step, a little tricky." And with that he slithered toward the doors, "Oh and 20 points from Gryffindor for talking to and befriending a Slytherin."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Professor, I do not think that is fair!" yelled Sara. Snape just slowly turned around. "Well nothing in the world is fair Miss Ritter. Get used to it!"

"Well you cannot just take points away from Gryffindor just because one of them talks to a Slytherin!" Sara was fuming by now. "Who says I cannot do that?" he said getting closer to her face, Sara just stood there glaring at him.

"That's what I thought." And he swept away.

"Oh, no you don't." Sara raised her hand and pointed it towards the evil professor. Suddenly, sparks came out of her finger tips and shot right at Snape.

He was sent flying through the air. "Ow!" he screamed as he fell to the stone in the middle of the corridor.

"What was that fo-" before he could finish his sentence his nose was growing longer and longer by the second, until it was at least 3 feet long.

Sara turned to Hermione and pointed her hand at her and whispered a spell and Hermione disappeared, she made Hermione invisible.

"Miss Granger! For those actions I will take 500 points from Gryffindor and I will have u expelled!" looking around for Hermione. "Miss Granger? Where are you!"

"Professor, why are looking for the culprit that didn't even commit the crime?" Sara shot at him. He looked surprised and pissed.

"Miss Ritter, you did this?" She nodded "Uhhhhh yea. Now if you are finished I must be going." She walked right passed him, turned back and said another spell that made his robes turn pink and yellow.

"Those colors are so you Professor!" she said as she and an invisible Hermione ran down the corridor, laughing their heads of.

"Detention at 8 O'clock Miss Ritter! Tomorrow night and for the rest of the week, and no DINNER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

That night she had the happiest dreams she has ever had in for like, forever!


	7. Following the git

Chapter 7, Following the git

"Shhheee will be mine Lucius. You must find her, before the third day!" "Yes my lord. I will not fail you," said a bowing adult blonde.

Sara woke up with a start. "Wow that was a weird kinda dream, stupid llamas." She said laughing.

On her way down to breakfast, she noticed something very odd in the way people were staring at her. At one moment she yelled at someone "What is it?"

They replied with a finger pointed at a pin on her chest. It read: Draco's bitch. She looked down at it and sighed.

She took out her wand and got rid of it, but out of the corner of her eye she saw the young blonde walking down the hall in front of her. Being her stupid self, she followed him down to the deep corridors of Hogwarts.

She followed him for about 20 minutes before he came to a weird old looking door. She saw him glance in all directions, and then walk in.

She slowly crept up to the door and whispered something to the door and it magically became a tinted window.

Inside she could see all. But what she saw was nothing good at all:

Malfoy was bowing down and kissing a man's robes'. 'What an idiot' Sara thought.

Then she sees and older man, that looks a lot like Draco, but taller and weirder lookin. Lucius then picks up a lock of hair that Draco gave him, and puts it in a potion. "Now thissss will tell usss where my daughter is," said a hooded man.

Sara eyes widened. She glanced at her watch and it read almost 8:00 it was almost potions' time with good ol' professor fag boy Snape!

She looked closer almost touching the door. Suddenly a big poof filled the air, she jumped back a little. And then she saw an object that looked like a map fly out of the cauldron and into the hooded man's hands'.

"Thisss must be wrong; thissss tellsssss me that my daughter isssss right outside the door!" Suddenly the door flung open.

"Sara!" yelled Draco. Sara gasped, got up and started sprinting towards the Great Hall; the problem was she had no clue where she was going.


	8. Interruption to the class

Chapter 8, interruption to the class

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office Snape was screaming for an explanation.

"Fine, fine Severus, I will tell you of Miss Ritter. You do know that the dark lord wishes to find his long lost daughter, do you not?" Snape nodded.

"Well why don't you put two and two together?" Dumbledore asked as he smiled at the young man.

"You mean she is… is the… the…" "Yes Severus her real name is Sara Riddle she is Lord Voldemort's daughter.

She changed her name when she was 2, with help from the ministry. All Snape could saw was "uhhhhh" mouth wide open and everything.

Dumbledore suddenly got an eerie feeling.

Sara was running without even a care in the world where she was going. She finally found an empty room, or so she thought. She closed the door quietly and sat against the wall. She looked around and saw beautiful furniture.

"Now what kinda classroom is this, sign me up!" she said cheerfully, but quietly. Suddenly the door slammed open, "I can't believe that Sara is the dark lord's daughter!" said a very tall looking man.

Sara hid behind a couch and watched the man walk back and forth about 50 times. When he finished, he walked into what seemed to be a bathroom.

"I am in deep cra…" "Who is there?" A voice said only inches from her hiding spot. She quickly pointed her finger at herself and made her become invisible. She breathed in sigh of relief when she heard the door shut.

"Now class, please tell me how to cut a lemonbeetle. No one, ok then 2 feet of notes about the subject, and it is due at the end of the period."

'Holy crap, that's my class, I'm right next to my class, now the problem is trying to get in there undetected.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were starting to worry when Sara hadn't come down to dinner; they said that they would find her after Potions.

Suddenly, Harry saw his parchment writing by itself, it read: Harry, it's me Sara. I'm in Snape's secret room thingy at the front of the classroom behind a black door. I will tell you all about it later but you have to help me get out of here and into there.

Harry wrote back: ok, tell me later. I will get you out hold on for a few minutes. In the other room, Sara sighed and said the same spell she did to see Draco and his father through the door and saw Snape sitting at his desk and Harry talking to Ron and Hermione.

Like 5 seconds later, a parchment blew up and smoke filled the whole classroom. Snape quickly got up and everybody fled out the door, Sara took this chance and ran out the door, into the classroom and into the pile of running students. She caught up with Harry and took off the invisibility charm.

It took her a couple second to catch her breath. "Oy!" "I'm up for another run aren't you!" she asked the trio.

They all shook their heads no and out of breath. "Thanks guys" she whispered into his ear as they walked back into class. "Miss Ritter!" "You were not in here before!" Snape screamed.

"Professor, I assure you that I was. Everyone saw me come in, did they not?" She turned to everyone and they all nodded except for Malfoy who was looking at her in curiosity.

"See professor, you lose. You can continue teaching now, I am ready to learn." He gave an evil scowl, turned and went back up to his desk.

"Sara that was brilliant!" Ron howled as they went down the corridor. "Oh no, it was all Harry's idea." She looked at Harry and smiled, he smiled back.

While they were walking, Harry caught the sight of Cho, and stopped dead in his tracks. Sara took notice and went back for him, she followed his gaze.

"So you like her?" she asked him. Harry just nodded his head. "Well then why don't you go and talk to her?"

"Well I don't know…" "Blah, blah, blah! Hey Cho, I've got someone here that wants to talk to ya!"

About an hour later Harry walks in to the Great Hall for dinner with a smile on his face. "I asked her to go get a butter beer with me tomorrow, and she said yes!" he said sitting down with his friends.

"Congrats Harry!" Sara yells. "Yea way-to-go buddy!" Ron states. "I knew she always liked ya!" commented Hermione.

"Hey guys I have to go down to the dungeons for my detention. So I'll see you guys later!" she waved goodbye and started to make her way down to the dungeons.


	9. The Meeting

Chapter 9, the meeting

She heard a noise right behind her; she turned quickly to find that nobody was there, so she turned back around when-bam!

"Ouch!" she said softer than a scream. "What the bloody he-" She looked up to find a hooded figure before her.

The figure reached down and almost touched her when suddenly a spell was cast to stun the figure.

"Oy, Get this bloody retard off of me!" she screamed as the figure fell right on top of her.

As the figure was being pulled off, she noticed the face very well. She gasped, "Professor Snape? What the…?" She looked up to see 2 shinning blue eyes staring back at her.

Suddenly he was attacked from behind by some sort of spell and he dropped to the floor. Sara tried to make a run for it but the man stopped her.

"Now Miss Ritter will you follow me." He held his hand out towards Sara.

She hesitated, "Don't make me use magic on you." After a few minutes she took his hand and he wrapped his arm around her waist and in his other hand was his wand, pointing at her stomach.

Farther she went, until she couldn't see her professor's body anymore.

"Did you kill him?" she asked the hooded man.

"No, just a sleeping spell, and when he wakes up he will be in his office, like nothing ever happened." They kept walking for what seemed like hours.

"Are we there yet? Where are we going?" she asked the hooded man many times.

"Fine, good God woman, we're going to see you father!" he screamed, irritated.

"My…my father? Why would you take me to see him?" she asked stupidly.

"Because he has missed you very much." The man whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened.

'I am in really big trouble; I wonder if Snape will notice that I'm late to detention?' the asked herself, getting off topic.

They walked a couple more steps when they came to a door. "Now be calm and do what your father tells you." The man said before opening the door.

'Like hell I will, I don't listen to anybody, unless I have respect for them!' As they walked in, she noticed that a lot more people joined in on the fun.

There were a lot of hooded figures surrounding a circle-type form. The man guided Sara to the center of the circle. He stopped her there.

"My lord, here is your daughter…" and the man stepped away. "Finally, I can see my daughter! I have been waiting for sssooo long!" said another tall man in a cloak.

He walked closer, "I have missed you very much, my daughter." He placed a hand on Sara's face, but she quickly pushed it away.

"You are no father of mine. My father died a long time ago, his name was Tom. You sir, are no Tom Riddle." She said disarmingly.

"Ahh, as bright as your mother, and as pretty as her too" he said as he took off his hood. And there he was the exact form of the 17 or 18 year old Tom Riddle.

"Oh my God!" Sara exclaimed, and she tried to back away but two men seized her and held her in place. "No, you can't be," she kept repeating.

"Let my daughter go!" Tom screamed with a dangerous tone. They both let her go instantly. She sort of stumbled forward, but she was caught, by her father.

"Sara, my sweet, I have missed you so much. I am very sorry I was not there for you when you needed me the most, but I promise to make it up to you." And he smiled. "You wanna make it up to me?" she questioned, and he nodded.

"Then do NOT kill Harry Potter or his friends." she stated angrily. He sighed, "I cannot do that, I have to kill him."

"Then you will have to find a new daughter," and she got away from his grip and ran to the door, but before the men got to her, she disappeared.


	10. Sorry Snape, or should I say Malfoy

Chapter 10, Sorry Snape, or should I say Malfoy

Knock, knock, "Sorry I'm late professor. Forgive me; I seemed to have… gotten lost on my way down." Sara said smiling.

"You're lying," said the snarky potions professor. "Are you sure about that professor… or should I say Mr. Malfoy," suddenly Snape turned into Malfoy senor.

"Why did you run away from us little child?" he asked while coming closer. "Seemed like a though crowd, a bit over the hill with the people, didn't want to embarrass you in front of my father."

"Oh really, and how were you to be going about the embarrassing?" he asked smirking as he stood only millimeters away from Sara.

"Like this," and she suddenly cast a very powerful spell, and she sent him flying to the other wall. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Wengarndrum leviosa!" he yelled. And Sara flew into the air not being able to control it. "Imperious!" he screamed. And she stood very still in thin air.

He motioned for her to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Now how were you going to embarrass me again?" he whispered in her ear in a low, deep voice.

Sara could not move at all, she was powerless against him. "Actually, I do have a little something for you." She managed to spit out. "And what would that be?" he said in her ear.

"This! Fitegan imorious!" she yelled and she sent Lucius to the wall and he suddenly disappeared.

"Have fun in 1645! You git!" she sighed and turned back to face the door. "Well, 'ello there cutie." An all too familiar voice said. "Oh God not you, can't you see, I can hurt you just as easily as I did your father?" she asked him.

"Of course I know, but I know you won't hurt me." He said sarcastically. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because it's in you destiny, you are to marry me. Yes me, and when you join the dark side and the war against all that is good. Your father will be very proud of you; you will defeat Harry Potter with your own hands!" He said as calmly as he could.

"I will not!" she protested! "Oh yes you will!" he screamed as he started to get closer to Sara, but she didn't even notice because she was looking at the ground.

"Oh yes you will Sara Malfoy," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. Then he said a Latin phrase and suddenly the scenery changed drastically.

They were on a beach, Sara was in a beautiful red bikini and Draco was in dark green shorts that went down to his knees, and no shirt. Sara looked at the scenery, it was beautiful. Then she looked back at Draco, with all his toned muscles and very nice 8 pack.

"Wouldn't you love this? This can happen, only if you bring my father back from where ever you sent him and… marry me."

He held her in his arms again; she could feel the warmth of his body. "I… I don't know." She finally said.


	11. Death of Voldemort, or is it?

Chapter 11, Death of Voldemort, or is it?

With a flash the whole scene disappeared. "What are you doing with my daughter young Malfoy?" asked a very dark and pissed off voice.

"My Lord, I was only trying to contain her for you." He said as he let go of Sara and she fell to the ground. "You lie, leave, and go find your father back in time!" Draco hurried out of the room.

"Sara, are you all right?" he asked somewhat concerned, as he bent down to hug Sara.

"Yes I'm fine, but didn't you say you wanted Malfoy to marry me? Because he told me you did." "That boy is full of lies; I would never want you to marry a Malfoy! It is obscured! I will not let Draco touch or harm you," (unless he gets a hold of you and either he or his father kills me, which he can do now. He has so much strength in him, if he were to get mad at me, then he could possibly wipe me out and take you.) He thinks to himself.

Suddenly there was a loud pop! Sara and her father looked into the eyes of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. "Here is my father, my Lord." And he bowed before Tom.

"Good work young Malfoy. Now Lucius, take my daughter to the secret room." "My lord, why doesn't Draco do it, I have some matters to attend with you."

"Why not Lucius, now be careful with my daughter Draco, or it will be your life!" he said dangerously. Draco nodded and grabbed Sara by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

One last look at her father told her she would never see him again.

"Don't worry cutie; you'll be mine very soon." Draco said sarcastically. "I wouldn't be so sure Malfoy!" Sara dared back.

He stopped her, "Listen, just listen." And he motioned for her to be quiet. In the distance you could hear a voice call out "Avada Kedavra!" "Nooooo!" Sara screamed and she kneed Draco in the crotch.

She sprinted to the nearest room, opened it and went inside. The room was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing. "Are you lost Miss Ritter, or should I say Riddle?" a tall figure said emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked furiously. "Miss Riddle, it is I Severus Snape, the potions master here at Hogwarts."

He said showing his face in the moonlight. She gave a big sigh, "Thank God it's you professor. I mean it's really you right?" she questioned.

"Yes, I am sure it is me Miss Ritt… Riddle, although who was it that attacked me earlier?"

"Oh, that was I think his name was something Malfoy, Draco's dad."

She commented. "That bastard!" he screamed impatiently. "Hold on, what are you doing here in the first place?" Sara asked. "I know what is going on, and I figured you need my help so here I am, at your service. Well not really at your service, but I'm trying to save your life." He said in a kinda playful tone. Sara held back a giggle.

"Come out where ever you are cutie!" said a distant voice. "It's Draco! What should we do?" she whispered to Snape. "Come over here, he won't find us here." He stated. Sara ran to him and stood next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her back into a corner, his other hand covering her mouth.


	12. Married?

Chapter 12, Married?

The door opened, in walked Draco and his father.

"Oh Sara, we have a little surprise for you!" Mr. Malfoy said sneering.

"Oh yea Sara, we forgot to tell ya, your old pops is dead!" Draco said and they both laughed.

Snape had to hold her down from all the squirming she was doing. "Shhhhhh," he said quietly.

"Oh Sara also, you have been made my wife as of 5 minutes ago, my father set it up. As soon as we find you, you will be mine, and if you look on your left ring-finger, the ring is already there." Draco smirked.

Sara looked down and she spotted the ring. She tried desperately to get the ring off, but it was permanent.

"Guess she's not here father, we'll look somewhere else. Oh and the war starts tomorrow!" said Draco, and the door slammed.

"Dammit, we can't let them get away with this!" Sara stood up frantically. "There is nothing we can do!" answered Snape.

They both stood there for a minute. "Well maybe there is something we can do. Ok follow my lead, and wait for the precise moment." And with that she ran out the door.

Draco heard foot steps coming down the corridor; he turned around to meet his wife.

"Well, well, well, I always knew you would run back to me, I know my charms are very affective aren't they?" he asked Sara.

"Actually your so called 'charms' suck, but FYI I'm here to negotiate a truce with you and your UGLY father."

"I will not let her speak to me that way!" Lucius yelled, and he picked Cherie up and slammed her against the wall. "Father! Remember she is my bride! You cannot touch her!" Draco screamed as he went to go help Sara off the ground.

"Don't touch me Draco!" Sara yelled and suddenly rose from the floor to a standing position.

"You killed my father; you and your filthy little son will pay!" Sara yelled. "Ahhhh, but we have ur wand." Lucius smirked. Suddenly a pop noise came out of the air and there stood Severus Snape.

"Severus, what r you doing?" Lucius asked. "I am helping you Lucius." And Severus walks over to Lucius and stands next to him and says "Goodbye Sara."

Sara's eyes go wide. Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione come running down the corridor and start yelling curses at Draco, who spotted them 1st and tried to curse them. In the mean time, Sara is standing before Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Snape, you traitor! You lied to me!" "We still have your wand." Lucius says laughing.

"I don't need it to curse you; you ugly bastard!" "Oh really?" questions Lucius.

"Really, really, let me show you." Sara says dangerously. Suddenly Sara raises her hands and whispers many Latin phrases and Lucius and Severus start flying all over the corridor, hitting the walls back a forth very fast.

"Now what was that about my wand Lucius?" and Sara starts laughing.

"Sara watch out!" Harry yells. "Huh?" and Sara turns to face Draco with a triumph smile on his face and suddenly it all goes black.


	13. Unwanted plans

Chapter 13, unwanted plans

Sara awoke to screaming. She sat up quickly only to find that she could not sit up and was chained to some sort of object.

She looked around and saw that she was in a place very distant from where she was only 10 minutes ago.

It was obviously outside, because the wind was blowing very hard at that moment. She turned her head only to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the same state she was.

They were tied down from head to toe and Harry and Ron without there shirts and Hermione with only her bra and underwear.

Sara moved her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw that she was dressed like Hermione, only a bra and underwear.

'No wonder it felt so chilly out here.' She said to herself.

Off in the distance, very bad plans were forming…

"Since Voldemort was sent back in time temporarily, we have captured Harry Potter and his friends. And we also have our Lords greatest and only weakness, his own flesh and blood." A hooded figure spoke to numerous others in the same fashion.

"Yes, but we only need the daughter to have as a hostage for Voldemort. He will never see it coming, his right hand man declaring his own lord's powers to transfer to muaw." Lucius said with a menacing laugh.

"Father, will the daughter be of service to you when you receive the powers from Voldemort?" Draco asked uncertain.

"No, I suppose not, but I do say she is most beautiful. I would not mind her as my new bride." Lucius said devilishly.

(A.N.- Narcissa died a couple of months before this.)

"But father I thought you said she would be my wife, not your own." Draco stated.

"Yes I did say that, but I have changed my mind and you can have that mud blood Granger." He laughed.

"Father, I do not want Granger! I want Sara!" Draco exclaimed.

Lucius walked to his son and whispered, "You want her? Really, well so do I, and what do you suppose we do to decide who gets her?"

"How about a duel?" Draco smirked and looked over to where Sara and the rest of the gang lied. Lucius only smiled.

"Now the rules are very simple, the first wizard to have completed the course with their 'mimic' wins." A hooded figure exclaimed.


	14. The Duel for Sara

Chapter 14, the duel for Sara

There stood Draco and a very petrified Ron at one end of the beginning of the maze, in the other corner stood Lucius and a very confused Harry.

Sara and Hermione were tied to a different tree. Sara was wide-awake tied to a large oak tree next to the starting line, and Hermione was on top of a cliff that overlooked the maze below.

"Each contestant gets 5 minutes alone with Sara. To try and persuade her to choosing them after the winner has come to claim her. She can decline the winner and choose the other contestant, but if she declines, then that contestant's mimic will die." A man yelled from the top of the cliff. (Harry and Ron must run through the maze like the one in the Goblet of Fire and whoever gets there 1st wins Sara)

"Draco, you may go first."

Draco walked over the were Sara was tied. He noticed she was awake and stood inches from her figure.

"Sara, if I win, I will take you anywhere you wish. I love you for all eternity and I will always protect you and look out for you no matter what. I will be you one true love, your one and only." Draco said with pure passion.

"Draco, that was the sweetest thing anyone has every said to me. Thank you." Sara said as she smiled.

"Time's up!" Draco walked away with another turn and a smile.

Lucius then walked up to her and spoke a Latin phrase and the scenery suddenly disappeared into a beautiful bedroom.

She was lying in the green satin sheets starring at not a monster, but a beautiful and handsome man half naked before her.

Lucius smiled and crawled toward her perfect figure. He straddled her on all fours so she was lying under him.

"What a beautiful creature, your skin is so perfect, so soft." He said as his hand glided from her neckline to her breast (she still has bra and panties) to her stomach and stopped at her abdomen.

"Wouldn't you want this wonderful pleasure, every day and every night?" He said seductively as he pulled down her panties and started to play with her clint with his fingers.

She gave a soft moan and arched her back to his pleasure. He chuckled deep in his throat.

"And what about this" he then entered a finger and twisted it around inside of her. She moaned so loud and looked straight into his eyes.

"Time's up!" the man yelled.

They opened there eyes. "And if you choose Draco over me I will kill you in your sleep. Wherever you are, I will find you." He said as we turned and walked away.

'Well shit' Sara told herself as she watched him stalk away.

"Contestants to you place, mimics to the starting line." The man yelled.

"Harry I don't want to do this I'm scared." Ron said to his friend. "Neither do I but if it's the only way to save Sara and Hermione I will do it." He told Ron. "I just hope Buckbeat isn't late." Ron looked at him confusingly.

"Take your mark," a shot was fired at the top of the cliff.


End file.
